Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 2 Campe Smilies
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Superman helps the Spies to take down Toyman from releasing his Toy Solider army upon Metropolis. The Totally Spies and Blaine headed to a Camp were they investigate the creepy smiles that the camper have upon their faces and also run into Batman and Robin along the way. In the B-story Blaine wants to know how many boys did Clover dated before he meet her.


Totally spies and the Heroes of DC episode 2

This episode begins at Metropolis in the evening where the Spies were trapped by Toy man wrapped up in jumping rope, and hanged upside down over a pool of Acid.

Toy man

So I was hoping that Superman comes to stop me, but he brought over his little girls.

Clover

Hey we're not little we're bigger then you.

Toy man

Oh really not until I drop you all into the acid.

Toy man pull the lever to slowly lower down the spies into the acid. And Toy man leaved the room with an evil laugh.

Alex

Ok when is there a Superhero when you need one.

Sam had an idea.

Sam

Clover reach into my back pocket and get my x powered

Clover reached into Sam's back pocket and grabbed her x powered

Clover

What for?

Sam

To call for some back up.

Meanwhile at the Dailey Planet Clark Kent was leaving the office when suddenly his cell phone rang. Clark Kent picked up his cell phone from his brief case

Clark Kent

Hello…oh hi Sam… Oh really I'll be there ASAP.

Clark Kent take off his glasses and turn into Superman.

Clover

Ok were is Superman when you need him.

Superman crashes into Toy man's hide out.

Superman

Hello girls glad to see you again.

Superman uses his laser vision to cut the rope and please the girls to safety.

Sam uses the laser nail file to break her and Clover and Alex free.

Superman

So what's the 411?

Clover

It's this wacko name Toy man

Superman

Toy man ah no problem.

Alex

He is launching his toy soldiers out on Metropolis.

Sam

And we need to stop him.

Superman

You girls sit this one out I'll take care of Toy man.

Toyman and his soldiers were about to head out onto Metropolis when all of a sudden Superman the Spies break through the wall.

Superman

The gig is up Toyman surrender now or nobody gets hurt.

Clover

Expect you.

Toyman

Toy soldiers ATTACK.

Toyman's robot toy soldiers charged at Superman and The Spies. But Superman's eyes glow red and shoot out an enormous laser vision blast causing all of the Toy soldiers to incinerate.

Toyman

You destroyed those toys but I have other toys that you can play with.

With a press of a button Toyman drops more of his robot toys to attack Superman and the spies. Sam, Clover and Alex jumped into the air and did a quintuple scissor kick right at the incoming toy soldiers, breaking them into pieces. Superman uses his laser vision to destroy every one of those toy solider robots. All of a sudden Toyman arrived in his ultimate fighting robotic armor.

Toyman

You destroyed all of my toys but how about this.

Clover

Wow now that's a toy.

Toyman launched a robot firing missile at the girls but Superman blocked it and broke the missile in half.

Superman

Remember when kids bin bad your toys get taken away.

Superman break of Toyman's ultimate robot's arms off.

Toyman

You are not going to hurt me right.

Superman

Yes but these girls will.

The Spies did a flying kick right at Toyman's face.

After the battle was over Toyman was arrested by WOOHP.

Jerry

Well done girls and Superman

Superman

I would like to thank you too

Jerry

For what

Superman

For letting me keep the Sunlight Flashlight gadget.

Superman turned on the Sunlight Flashlight but it didn't turn on.

Superman

Hey what gives?

Sam

Well Superman the Sunlight Flashlight also runs on Solar

Everyone laughed

Up at a camp called Camp Smiles a young camper was heading out from the washroom wiping his hands on his pants. After that was done he walks back to his cabin. Along the way he heard a noise coming from the bushes. All of a suddenly a tall black stranger jumps out from the bushes and strapped him with green gas which makes him laugh and makes a big smile on his face. The black figure of the Joker came in front of the full moon and he gave a big laugh.

In the morning back at Maule U the spies and Blaine were watching Blaine playing with his Volleyball team against any college to raise money for the Bruce Wayne Children Hospital charity. Sam and Alex were watching the game. But Clover is too focus on some other boys.

Alex

Go Maule U kick their butts.

Sam

Alex this is a game for charity not a tournament.

Alex

I know that but I really want Maule U to win.

Clover

That's right Alex with the help from my Blainy they will never lose.

Sam

Say if you're back together with Blaine why you are looking at other boys.

Clover

What me I wasn't looking at other boys.

Alex

Oh yeah what about those boys over there.

Clover

Oh them I was just um a.

Sam

Admit you do like other boy.

Clover

HEY the only boy that I love now Blaine.

Alex

Well if you like he tell him the other boys that you had dated.

Clover gulped.

Blaine strike the Volleyball to the ground on the other side of the net. Maule U wins the charity game. The crowd cheered.

The Announcer

Maule U wins the game and thank for your donations we had raise $10,000 dollars for Bruce Wayne Children Hospital charity.

Blaine walked to the girls in the stands

Blaine

So what do you think about the game sweaty.

Clover

Blainy you were amazing.

Sam

Oh really it looks like you didn't watch some parts of the game at all.

Clover

Oh yeah during the 1st period I did cheered for you when you made the first point.

Alex

Oh yeah.

Clover

Yeah

Blaine

What are you girls talking about?

Clover

Oh we were just

Alex

Talking about how her habit of looking at other boys effect your relationship

Blaine

What Clover how could.

Clover

Blaine I can explain.

Blaine

Clover I got the same think with girls but now I'm in a preeminent relationship I'm not doing that anymore besides how many boys had you dated before me.

Alex

Yeah Clover tell us?

All of a suddenly the girls and Blaine got WOOHPed.

Clover

Well saved by the WOOHP.

Alex

This isn't over yet Clover

Sam

You still need to tell Blaine the boys that you dated before him.

Blaine

Really how many boys did you dated?

The Girls and Blaine arrived in Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello Spies and Blaine how was the charity tournament today?

Blaine

Pretty awesome Maule U raised $10,000 for Bruce Wayne Hospital charity.

Alex

And we figure out how many boys that Clover had dated before she meets Blaine.

Clover

Hey you guys are with me before we meet Blaine.

Blaine

Yeah so how many did you dated?

Clover

Well I'm not going to tell you now we have a mission to do.

Jerry

You're right we'll with this latter, right now you have a mission to do.

Clover, Sam, Alex and Blaine transform into their spy suits.

Jerry

There are some children returning home from a camp called Camp Smiley Face and the children a returning home with creepy smiles.

Clover

Creepy if those smiles last forever those children will never go on dates.

Jerry

Your right and the parents of those children and worried your mission is to go undercover as camp cancelers and find the source of this out brake.

Blaine

Well Jerry you need to gadget use up.

Jerry

For this mission you shall need the everything proof umbrella, the Ice Queen perfume now it can freeze just about everything and I mean anything, the return to normal face cream, the butterfly boomerang hair clip, and the hologram mood ring and for you Blaine you get the scanning camera, the light saber deodorant stick, the hologram watch and the stop in your track sticky smores spray.

The Spies

Thanks Jer

Jerry

You're welcome

Jerry WOOHP the spies and Blaine to Camp Smiles.

At Camp Smiles the Spies and Blaine sees that the camp was a normal camp filled with happy campers.

Sam

Wow seems this camp is just a normal camp.

Blaine

Remember looks may be deserving so stay on your toes.

All of a sudden a limo drove into the campsite and Dick Grayson came out from the limo so as Bruce Wayne himself.

Clover

Hey is that Bruce Wayne

The Spies and Blaine got over to meet Bruce Wayne

Clover

Excusive me sir are you Bruce Wayne?

Bruce Wayne

Yes am I I'm just dropping off Dick off a Camp Smiles so he could have the best weekend ever.

Dick Grayson

And who you guys so post to be?

Alex

We're the new camp consolers.

Holly Q

And I'm the head consolers, the names Holly Q and you guys so post to introduce yourselves to the campers.

Sam

Right away Holly.

The spies and Blaine go over to the campers.

Holly Q

Sorry about that Mr. Wayne

Bruce Wayne

Don't be I get uses to it all the time and Dick.

Dick Grayson

Yes Bruce.

Bruce Wayne

Have a good time at camp, remember to look for some clues about those creepy smiles.

Dick Grayson.

Ok Bruce

At the mess hall the Spies and Blaine introduce themselves to the campers.

Alex

Hello happy campers I'm Alex

Sam

I'm Sam

Clover

I'm Clover

Blaine

And I'm Blaine

Holly Q

And I'm Holly Q and Welcome to Camp Smiles were everyday is smiles, smiles, smiles.

Blaine

Anyway here at Camp Smiles we hope that a smile last a life time.

Clover

Right

Holly

You bet yah and now how about picture of all of the campers

All of the Campers and the Spies and Blaine were outside taking the picture of all of the campers.

Alex

Ok is everyone ready

The Campers

Yeah

Sam

Ok everyone smile.

Blaine took the picture with the scanner camera. The spies and Blaine huddled to each other.

Blaine

Looks like the campers are normal no odd activate inside of them.

Sam

Well we have to keep on screeching for the source.

Holly

The Source for what?

Alex

Um

Clover

The source of all of the fun that the campers are going to do.

The spies and Blaine headed back to the campers. Holly Q is suspicious about Sam, Alex, Clover and Blaine. So she picked up her walkie talke and call someone.

Holly Q

Mr. J I think there are some spies wondering about this camp, I'll keep an eye on them.

At the lake Blaine and Clover are on life guard duty watching the campers swimming and having fun in the lake.

Blaine

So tell me about those former boyfriends of yours how many they were.

Clover

Well there was this boy named Timmy in first grade the first boy that I had a crush on and he chickened out when I ask him out on a "playdate", and then there was Toby a geek in 3rd grade he ask me if he and I could go to his out to check out his bug collection I so freak out and ran out from his house and there was this boy who.

Suddenly Holly Q pushed Clover and Blaine into the water.

Holly Q

You two can talk later but right now it's time to have some fun

At the rock wall Sam and Alex were watching the camper climbing the rock wall. The first camper climbed to the top and ringed the bell and cheered.

Alex

That a boy good job.

The Boy Camper

You bet I did

Sam

Good job now come back down to reclaim your lollipop

Suddenly Sam heard some movement in the bushes. She moved closer to the bushes and she opened the bushes to see that no one was there.

Sam

Alex keep an eye on the kids I'm going to check out the movement in the bushes.

Sam entered into the woods. While Sam was in the woods she was looking for someone who is connected to creepy smiles. All of a sudden a shadowy figure was up at the tree tops. The Shadow figure leaped away from her.

Sam

Hay stop right there.

Sam ran and fallowed the shadow figure on foot. She fallowed the figure deeper into the woods when suddenly the shadowy figure throw a batarang at Sam, but she dodged it and other batarangs and being thrown at her and then the shadowy figure throw an exploding batarang right at Sam's feet the batarang exploded on impact. Sam covered herself from the blast and then throw the butterfly boomerang hair clip at the shadow figure. The figure falls to the ground. Sam rushed at him and see that it was Robin the boy wonder.

Sam

Hey are you Robin?

Robin throw a smoke bomb onto the ground and as the smoke cleared Robin was nowhere to be since. Then Sam saw a chemical plant in the forest.

Sam

Hey why is there a chemical plant in the forest.

Sam walked up to the window of the plant. As she look through the window all of a sudden she was hit by a crowbar and fall to the ground with a nasty cut on her forehead. All of a sudden Sam sees the Joker and then the Joker hit her again with his crowbar causing the cut become bigger and blood was coming out.

The Joker dragged her into the Chemical Plant by the hair and laughed.

Back at the Mess Hall Clover, Blaine and Alex were having dinner with some of the other campers.

Blaine

So did you find any clues today about those other campers with the creepy smiles?

Alex

No not today but earlier today Sam was in the forest but she didn't come back.

Clover

Hello this is camp you needed a buddy 24/7 to go with you and that includes a forest.

Alex

Speaking of witch how about telling more about the other boys to Blaine.

Blaine

Well she told me 2 boys and now for the others boys.

Clover

Well there was um.

Alex

I know the other boys during own second month in grade 9 at Believe Hills high she dated 4 boys , the next month she dated 10 boys, during the summer she dated over 30 boys and at the start of our grade 10 she beings dating a geek by mistake.

Clover

Hey it's only one geek it's not the end of the world.

Suddenly Dick Grayson ran into the Mess Hall to sit at the table with Blaine, Clover and Alex were.

Blaine

And were had you been young man you should've gone with a buddy.

Dick Grayson

Sorry I was just call my butler Alfred telling him about camp.

Clover

Well we're glad you're safe but now eat your dinner it's getting cold.

Holly Q

So how are my happy campers doing tonight?

The Campers

We're doing great Holly

Holly Q

That's good now I have some news for you all because we have another head camp consoler I would like to introduce to you Sammy S

Alex, Clover, and Blaine were surprised that Sam became the second Head Camp Consoler. Dick Grayson was surprised and shocked that Sam was ok and something was wrong with her.

Sam

Hello Camper I hope that our time together shall be amazing because by tomorrow you will all have big smiles for the rest of camp.

The campers cheered but then Alex, Clover, and Blaine gotten up to see Sam

Clover

Sammy you're ok.

Sam

Of course I'm ok I never felt better.

Holly Q

That's right Sammy because she was so amazing at camp I promoted her to be the second head consoler.

Alex

No she didn't she gone off into the forest on her own.

Sam

Hey that's a mistake but now Marshmallow roosting time.

The campers cheered and ran out of the Mess Hall to the camp fire. Clover, Alex and Blaine and Dick know that something is wrong with Sam.

During the camp fire Alex uses the scanner watch to scan for some odd activate inside of Sam.

Blaine

So anything odd about Sam?

Alex

No but right now we have to send this to Jer.

Blaine

Good we'll look for more clues when all of the campers are sleeping.

Clover

But right now it's time to share a s'more with my boyfriend.

Dick Grayson knew something is up about Clover, Alex, and Blaine so he call Batman into his cell phone.

Dick Grayson

Hello Batman, yeah the spies that Superman was talking about.

Batman

I know they're here at camp I'll be there shortly.

After the camp fire was over Clover and Alex uses their hologram mood rings to make hologram copies themselves to sneak out of their cabin and Blaine uses the hologram watch to make a hologram copy of himself sleeping and to sneak out of his cabin. Dick on the other hand sneak out of his cabin while everyone is asleep.

Clover, Alex and Blaine transform into their spy suits.

Clover

Everyone is asleep at our cabin.

Blaine

Everyone is a sleep too at mean.

Alex

So now let's look for some clues.

All of a sudden Robin came out from behind of his cabin and then trip over a rock. Alex uses the net throwing mascara to catch Robin.

Robin

Hey let me go.

Blaine

Hey is that Robin we just catch.

Clover

Yeah and if Robin is around that means

Batman

Batman is here too.

Clover, Alex, and Blaine were shocked and surprised that Batman was behind them. They turned around and see the Batman was at Camp Smiles.

Blaine

This is so cool first Superman and now Batman, what's next Wonder Woman.

Batman

Yes I'm Batman and you guys might by the agents of WOOHP.

Clover

Yes and Superman told you about use.

Batman

Yes he did tell all about you including the entire Justice League, we did have a meeting about being partnered by a spy origination and I have to see all of your in action before I make my end of the bargain and I did screech on WOOHP and its villains.

Alex

Hey since Superman talked to you and the rest of the Justice League about partnering up with WOOHP how about we could team up and solve this case.

Batman

Sorry but no me and Robin work as a duo now with a full team.

Clover

Oh come on

Blaine

My girlfriend is right something is wrong with this camp.

Batman

Did WOOHP send you here about those creepy smiles?

Alex

Yes our boss.

Batman

I know your boss Jerry.

Suddenly Blaine's wallet ranged.

Blaine

Hey Jerry.

Jerry

Hello spies and Batman and Robin

Jerry was surprised to see Batman and Robin.

Batman

And you must be Jerry the head of WOOHP I read about you and your origination of human protection.

Jerry

But it's really called.

Batman

I know the Origination but now we have find the Joker.

Clover

So who is the Joker?

Robin

Oh the Joker he is a nut job.

Batman

And not a nice one either.

Jerry

Um Batman my I have a word with you.

Batman snatched Blaine's wallet out from Blaine's hands.

Batman

What is it?

Jerry

We meet one of your league members before Superman, and he agreed on the Justice League being a partner for WOOHP and I wanted my spies to help you so if they can help you catch the Joker of yours maybe you would like them.

Batman

Let just get this over with.

Batman hands Blaine's wallet back to Blaine.

Jerry

And now for some other business I got the strangeness with Sam I looks like she was exposed to some gas but the gas was made at a chemical plant in a forest just not so far from you.

Batman

And you have to go there now.

Clover

Right to save Sammy.

Alex

And we better not stand around and do nothing.

Batman

We have to go now.

Batman and Robin ran to the chemical plant.

Blaine

Hey wait up.

Clover

Sorry Jerry we have to go.

Blaine turned off his wallet and Clover, Alex and Blaine fallow Batman and Robin to the chemical plant.

Alex, Clover, Blaine, Batman and Robin were heading to the chemical plant that was hidden in the forest that Sam encounter with Robin earlier today. They arrived at the Chemical plant. They opposed the door and the Batman bends down to notice blood on the ground.

Robin

It looks like

Batman

Blood your friend Sam was here.

Clover

How do you know?

Robin

He know you don't call him the world's greatest detective for nothing.

Batman try to open the front door but it's locked shut.

Batman

I can't open it.

Blaine

Light saber deodorant stick to the rescue.

Blaine uses the Light saber deodorant stick to cut down the door. The door falls down.

Batman

Good work.

Batman enters into the chemical plant and was in shock.

Robin

What is it Batman?

Batman

This Chemical Plant looks like the same Chemical Plant

Clover

Yeah it's just a Chemical plant with the same smell.

Batman

But this Chemical plant looks like the Chemical Plant that the Red Hood become.

All of a sudden Clover, Blaine, Alex, Batman and Robin were trapped in a net.

Joker

Hello Bats.

The Joker and Harley Quinn came out from the shadows.

Batman

Joker you jerk.

Joker

That's right Bats I am hiding this Chemical Plant from behind a camp were my new army is about to be born and now how about I would introduce to you my other Quinn.

Sam came out from the Shadows with a creepy smile on her face and wearing the same cloths as Harley Quinn.

Alex

It's Sammy

Clover

And she is wearing the same ugly cloths as your assistant.

Harley Quinn

That's Harley Quinn for you and of course I was in disguise as the head camp consoler at the camp.

Clover

So you're Holly Q

Joker

That's right and your friend had join us and now the other campers Wammy Sammy press the button.

Sam press the button to releases all of the gas at Camp Smiles. The campers all weak up with the creepy smiles and exited out there cabins.

The Joker

And now will you excuse us we have a army to lead, Wammy Sammy watch our friends here.

The Joker and Harley Quinn leave the chemical plant. While Sam was under the Joker's control.

Robin

Ok how are we going to free ourselves without dropping into the acid and without your psycho friend watching us?

Batman

So anything uses full free us.

Alex

Yeah the Ice Queen Perfume Jerry said it now call also freeze anything.

Blaine

How about the acid below us?

Clover

What about Sam watching us.

Sam

That's "Wammy Sammy".

Robin

Hey Wammy Sammy it's Superman wham him.

Sam

Where, where?

Robin

On your right.

While Sam was distracted, Batman cuts the rope of the net with one of his batarangs. Alex, Clover, Blaine, Batman and Robin all fall into the acid but Alex sprayed the Ice Queen Perfume just in time. The acid freezes.

Clover

Wow the new Ice Queen Perfume can freeze anything.

Sam came down at her friends and Batman and Robin with a giant melt but Batman throw a smoke bomb at her causing her.

Batman

Now how are we going to make you friend back to normal

Alex

The Return to normal face cream.

Alex splash the return to normal face cream onto Sam's face returning her to normal.

Sam

Hey where am I and what am I wearing and is that Batman and Robin?

Batman

Yes we are but we are now at important matter.

Robin

WE have to stop the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Batman

Come let's get out of here.

The spies and Batman and Robin all got out from the Chemical Plant and ran back to the camp. Sam transform into her spy suit.

Sam

Its good be normal again.

Clover

Tell me about those cloths you were don't suit you.

Batman

Enough talk we have to stop Joker and Harley Quinn.

The Spies, Blaine and Robin

Right.

Back at Camp Smiles the Joker and Harley Quinn were loading the campers with the creepy smiles on the bus while they handed out machetes to them.

The Joker

Come on kids on the bus make share you have you machete so we can go to Gotham and kill everyone in it ahh hahahahahaha.

Suddenly a batarang hit the bus. The Joker and Harley Quinn were surprised and shock and turned their heads at the spies, Blaine, Batman and Robin.

Batman

You're not going anywhere Joker

Alex

And stop clowning around.

Batman

Joker isn't a clown he is just a psycho.

Joker

That's right get them kids.

The kids with the machetes charge at the Spies, Blaine and Batman and Robin. The spies uses their bungee belts to get up to the trees and Batman and Robin uses their grappling hooks to get to the top of the trees.

Batman

We can't hurt them there children.

Sam

Maybe we can bring them back to normal with the face cream.

Blaine

Good idea Sam.

Batman

Ok here's the plan Sam, Alex you too and Robin squirt at the campers, while me, Clover and Blaine take care of the Joker and Harley Quinn.

The Spies, Blaine and Robin

On it.

The Spies, Blaine, and Batman and Robin all jump down from the trees to the children while Batman, Clover and Blaine leaped to The Joker and Harley Quinn.

Batman

It ends here Joker

The Joker

You always say that.

The Joker attacked Batman directly with his crowbar, but Batman blocked the attack and sucker punched the Joker. Harley Quinn rushed at Clover and Blaine. She slammed her melted right at Clover's face causing Clover to fly across the camp ground and slam right into a tree. Blood was lacking from her nose and forehead.

Blaine

How nobody and I mean no body hurts my girl.

Blaine sucker punched Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn

HEY NEVER HIT A LADY.

Harley Quinn kicked Blaine in the gut. Sam, Alex and Robin are on the ground. But they are surrounded by the creepy campers.

Alex

Campers say hello to the return to normal face cream.

Sam, Alex and Robin all squirt the return to normal face cream all over the campers returning the campers to normal. The campers all wonder what happen and then dropped their machetes to the ground. But all of a sudden Harley Quinn throw an exploding pie right at Sam, Alex and Robin. Sam Alex and Robin dodged the exploding pie and then she throw another pie at them but Sam uses the everything proof umbrella to block the pie, the pie exploded on impact cause Sam, Alex and Robin to fall flat on their butt. But then the Joker throw a knife at Sam's right knee. Sam pulled out the knife from her and throw it to the ground. Blood came out from her knee.

Sam

Oh Joker is so going to pay.

Alex did a flying kick right at the Joker. Batman gave him a front snap kick at the Joker. Harley Quinn rushed at Clover with her mettle, but Blaine tackled her just in time.

The Joker

Hay nobody hurts Harley Quinn but me.

The Joker throw his crowbar right at Blaine's face and blood came out from his chin. And then Sam, Alex and Robin came into the fight. Robin jump kick Joker right in his face. As Alex leg swap Harley Quinn and Sam did an elbow drop on her stomach. Harley Quinn punched Sam.

Blaine ran up to Clover

Blaine

Clover are you ok?

Clover

Yes I am.

Blaine smiled and so as Clover.

Alex kicked Joker into the face, and Batman did a double front snap kick at the Joker. Sam punched Harley Quinn in the gut and Robin uses his poll to leg swap her and fall to the ground. Batman and Sam did a flying kick and Joker sending him flying right at Harley Quinn. The Joker and Harley Quinn got up and ran for their lives.

Blaine

I don't think so here is the stop in your track sticky s'more spray.

Blaine sprayed the can at The Joker and Harley Quinn stopping them in sticky s'more. Batman, Robin, The spies and Blaine walked up to the Joker and Harley Quinn.

The joker

You know what you guys are all despicable.

Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine smiled so as Robin and then Batman.

Back at WOOHP Batman Robin were pleased about that the Spies help them stop the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Batman

Well I'm impress that you guys are partner material, so if Superman thinks you are partners for the Justice League I say so too.

Jerry

Well that is very nice of you and now the Joker and Harley Quinn are locked up.

Batman

I think the spies diverse an award.

Batman takes off his mask. The spies and Blaine were surprised that Batman is Bruce Wayne

Clover

NO Way

Blaine

You're Bruce Wayne

Alex

And that makes Robin.

Robin

Wow a sidekick's identity must be secret.

Bruce Wayne

He's Dick Grayson.

Robin

Oh Man.

Robin take off his mask.

Sam

Well that explains your identity.

Bruce Wayne

And now your reward, I'll approve WOOHP to be partners with the Justice League and a shopping spree at Gotham City all on Bruce Wayne.

The Spies

Wow thanks.

At the Gotham City Mall the Spies and Blaine were having lunch.

Alex

It's so nice that Bruce Wayne gave us this reward.

Sam

Totally Bruce is the best.

Blaine

Speaking of with tell me the true how many boys did you dated before me.

Clover

Ok fine I had dated about 50 boys before I meet you.

Blaine

50 boys wow you do have a lot of experiences.

Sam

Yeah she is a dating girl.

Clover

And now it's your turn how many girls did you dated before you met me?

Blaine

What?

Sam, Clover and Alex laughed.


End file.
